Dark Paradise
by Aerilon452
Summary: Home is where the heart is, but Belle's heart is broken without Rumplestiltskin. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE


Summary: Belle breaks down with the weight of grief.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon A Time

Rating: T

Pairing: Rumple/Belle

A/N: The beginning of this fic is better read while listening to the song DARK PARADISE by Lana Del Ray.

**DARK PARADISE:**

The smoke dissipated revealing the scenery they knew all too well; the Enchanted Forest. Belle could hardly believe that she was home, but he was alone. Rumplestiltskin, the love her life, was gone. He had made the right choice, made the ultimate sacrifice to save everyone; to save her and Bae. Belle couldn't find the strength to keep standing. She wanted to fall to the ground, to curl up, and weep for the man she lost. Her knees started to buckle, but Bae was next to her. He held her close as she shook, as she fought her tears back until she was alone. "He's gone…" she whimpered. Bae only held her closer.

Bae tried to console Belle as best as he could even as they remained in the open, near people who only ever tolerated his father. His father was dead. It didn't seem possible. If there was one thing he could do, he could take care of the woman his father loved. Gently he whispered to her, "I'll take you home." She looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears. "If you want the company, I mean?"

Belle found her voice to ask, "The Dark Castle isn't far from here. I can make it…" Right now she just wanted to be inside the walls, breathing the air. She wanted to be up in the room he had taken as his and fold herself in the blankets of his bed hoping beyond hope that some small trace of his scent still lingered to comfort her.

"I figured you'd return to your home, with your father." Bae was lightly confused. He knew she had lived with his father, but he hadn't imagined that she would want to return to the Castle where she was practically a servant to him. Then again, he had seen the love between Belle and his father. It was stronger than anything he had seen before. If the Dark Castle was where she wanted to go, then that's where she was going to go.

"No," Belle shook her head stepping back, "My home is the Dark Castle. It's where some part of your father still lives and I need that right now." She looked down expecting to see her golden dress, but was pleased to see her body wrapped in the simple blue dress that Rumple had given her. Just being inside the walls would give her a connection to Rumple that she would need to keep her heart from breaking any more than it already was. In a hurried whisper, Belle confessed, "I can barely breathe without him…"

"Then, let's go." Bae offered her a gentle smile and offered her his arm. "Neither of us should be alone, not in the state we're in." Belle linked her arm with his, and together they slipped away from the others to set off for the Castle that belonged to someone they loved and lost.

**ONE WEEK LATER:**

Bae had been watching Belle while making repairs to the parts of the Castle that he could. She had been fine the first day that they had returned here and found that the band of Merry Men had left, but after that she had piled pillows on the raised dais where the spindle was and just laid there. He was at a loss as to what he could do for her. Bae thought it best to leave her alone, to grieve, and grieve she was. Belle didn't even rise when a loud knocking echoed through the castle. Leaving her where she was, he went to see who it was. Magic still enchanted the doors and as soon as he come close enough the opened to reveal Snow White, Prince Charmin, Regina, the seven dwarves, and a few others. "What brings everyone here?" He asked inviting them in.

Snow smiled, "We hate to impose on you, but this place it's virtually intact. It's a lot safer here than anywhere else for us at the moment." She walked next to Neal and then asked, "Is Belle here?" Snow couldn't imagine the pain Belle was going through. Charming had never been taken from her by death.

"Yeah," Bae answered, "She's here, but not here." He sighed and headed back to the main hall where Belle was still lying next to the spindle. Glancing at Snow, Bae pointed to where Belle still lay letting Emma's mother see just how worried he was about Belle. "She's practically all the family I have left."

"Maybe you should find something of his…" Snow suggested but Bae shook his head leaving her to change the topic. "Would it put you out if we all stayed for a while?" They had returned to their castle to see it in even more shambles than it had been the last Snow had been there. The only place still standing without much damage had been the castle belonging to the Dark One. It wasn't much of a choice to be made to come here.

Bae nodded looking them one at a time before turning his gaze back to the broken hearted young woman, "You're more than welcome here." He kept his eye fixed to Belle, "Least someone can sit with her while I'm doing repairs. I just worry about leaving her alone for too long. She lays there by his spinning wheel day after day." Bae sighed. "I'm lucky I can get her to eat." The sorrow he had been feeling was creeping ever closer as the days went by. He had to find things to keep busy so he wouldn't think about his father. Bae worked himself into exhaustion just so he wouldn't have to think about those final moments in Storybrooke.

Snow could sense his rising unease. "Ok, I'll watch over Belle while you do what you must." She patted his shoulder gently feeling the tremors that were due to his grief. "It'll be ok." Snow soothed turning her attention to the young woman once more. Belle had truly been in love with Rumplestiltskin and no that he was gone, that love was like a weight upon her chest slowly crushing her day by day. Leaving Neal's side, Snow walked over to the spindle and sat down on the edge behind her. "Belle?" Snow was careful to keep her voice light, gentle.

Bae pulled his gaze from Belle and Snow so he could focus on the others. "Let me show you to the guest wing." He muttered. Day and night he had worked to make some of the rooms suitable for other people to sleep in as Bae had had a feeling that people would come here. He was happy that it was Snow and the others. At least he wouldn't have to pretend that everything was getting back to normal, when in reality his world was seconds away from crumbling. Bae was barely holding it together.

Regina knew the pain Belle was feeling, and it stirred her black heart making her feel compassion for Belle. To Bae she asked, "How long has she been lying there?" When her Daniel died she hadn't had the proper time to grieve for him. If she had, she more than likely would be doing what Belle was doing now. She would have lain on the floor staring at nothing while letting her pain consume her.

"A week," Bae answered Regina with a sigh. "It's seems longer though. She's been clutching at one of his vests." It surprised him that Regina asked about Belle, when he knew that the Evil Queen had locked the girl up in attempt to use her later on as a pawn against his father, but under her words he could hear a tone of sympathy as if he knew what Belle was going through. "Only one person can bring her out of this, and he's dead." Bae snapped in sudden anger over his father dying.

"She's strong," Regina said having witnessed it first hand, and she continued to see it as the young beauty stood by Rumplestiltskin against whatever came their way. "All she needs is time." She added and Bae nodded. Her heart was barely beating as the days wore on. Inside her heart broke being away from her son, but if she had done one good thing for him, she had given him his best chance. Bae didn't say anything. He just led them out of the main hall and up a wide staircase to the next floor where rooms were waiting for them.

Back in the main hall, Belle stayed where she was, numb to everything around her except the sight of his spinning wheel. She knew people were there, they were talking, but she couldn't care. Her grief was eating her alive, taking what was left of her strength. Belle knew Bae was worried about her, he constantly checked on her, and all the will power she had, she used to look at him to let him know that she was still alive. And now there was Snow. The princess was sitting behind her, her hand gently resting upon Belle's waist, but she didn't turn, didn't say anything. Silent tears started to fall soaking into the crimson brocade of the vet Rumple had favored during her final weeks at the castle. Belle tightened her hold on it.

"I know you're sad," Snow whispered. "I cried for a week when my mother died. I refused to get out of bed. I refused everything." There was just enough room for Snow to lean over Belle, to drape her arm over the shattered young woman and hold her close, letting her know that she wasn't alone. "I know it feels like your world has been destroyed, all the happiness in your life taken from you, but he wouldn't want you waste away on the floor." Gently she kissed Belle's temple. "He gave his life so you could live."

Belle didn't know how, but she found her voice, as rough as it sounded. "We were to have a life together." She could still see Rumple's face when he told her the only future he was interested in was the one that had them together. "He wanted a life with me." Her voice shook as she clutched his vest closer to her body. Then, not knowing how she managed it, she turned into Snow and let the other woman hold her close. "I want him back. I want him in my arms." Belle sobbed.

"I know you do sweetheart," Snow soothed looking up to see Charming coming over to them. She shook her head no, warning him to stay away. "Let it all out." Snow rocked back and forth as Belle tried to muffle her sobs. She held her through the worst of the raging storm of sorrow boiling inside of her. It was her strong hope that her emotional release would help give Belle back some semblance of control, help her to pull herself up and start to live once more. Snow would never dream of asking Belle to move on, but she hoped she would get her off the floor.

"I'm afraid to close my eyes, afraid to sleep only to wake and find he was never real," Belle continued to sob and she confessed, "I wish I was dead. Maybe then I wouldn't hurt as much…" Her heart shattered the moment she saw Rumple plunge the dagger in his father's back. She had been frozen, trapped by magic, and unable to help Rumple. The moment the magic freed them, she had collapsed to the ground no longer able to stand with the knowledge that her love was dead.

Snow held Belle close, trying to comfort her friend. There was nothing she could say to undercut the immense sadness inside of her. The best thing Snow could do was to just be with Belle, to hold her, to let her cry out all of her pain and heartache. "Cry all you want." Snow whispered knowing the release that came with tears. "Let all your pain flow away with your tears."

Outside the Dark Castle the air blew violently through the trees, lightning lanced the sky, and thunder deafened the woods. All of it was primal magic, wild and untamed, the source of all magic in the realm. It was working to return the balance. In a cacophony of sound and sights it poured magic into the nether realm searching for the soul of a man who belonged in the land of the living. The soul was faint, but it was found. With a surge of magic he was pulled from the other side and back into the land of the living, imbued with all the powers he had before. That, however was not enough, he had to be brought back to life. Harnessing the power of lightning, a bolt was brought down to ignite the primal magic that was now flowing through man who held the magical balance for this land. He heart started to beat, seconds later the man started to breathe.

Rumplestiltskin sucked in breath after breath feeling pain blossom in his chest. The last thing he remembered was telling Belle that he loved her before plunging the dark dagger into his father's back and into his heart. His fate should have been sealed, yet here he was alive. Sitting up, Rumple looked at his hands seeing that his skin was normal, he wasn't the Dark One anymore, but he could still feel magic flowing through him. The ring he had worn to honor Belle was still fixed to his finger, glowing brightly. Belle. Her love must have saved him. Opening his eyes, Rumple took in his surroundings. He was home and close to his castle. If he knew Belle she would be there. Slowly he stood up, wavering on his feet only for a moment, and then before he could take the first step a strange being shimmered in front of him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," The primal magic chose a form from the Dark One's past. It chose the visage of Cora, when she had been young and before she had ripped her heart out. "It was not yet your time to be taken from this world." She smiled. "By taking the life of your father to save the lives of an entire town, you've been granted a second chance with your powers restored."

"Why?" Rumple had to know. He had been ready to forfeit his life for Belle, for Bae. "I paid my price, I was glad to, so that my son and the woman who holds my heart might live, that they might escape my father's twisted plans." Rumple explained feeling uneasy about looking into Cora's eyes once more, even though he knew this not to be the real version. "I cared only for the continued wellbeing of Belle and Bae."

"Your love, Belle; there are plans set in motion for her that require you. She needs you." Cora stepped forward. "Your destiny was always to find her, to be with her, to live a life with her forever by your side." Then she did something she promised she wouldn't do. "This is the state your precious Belle is in right now, not far from here." With a wave of her hand, a mirror appeared showing Belle sobbing enfolded in Snow White's arms.

"Belle," Rumple let her name tumble from his lips as he saw her broken and sobbing for him. "What's my price for this reprieve from death?" He asked looking at Cora. There was always a price with magic. Nothing was ever free. For a moment there was a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that his third life was only temporary.

"No price is to be exacted for you act of self-sacrifice." Cora answered. "You gave your life willingly. This is the reward for a noble act."

"You can't do that!" Rumple exclaimed wondering why he was being argumentative. "All magic comes with a price." At least his magic came with a heavy price.

"Oh, Rumple," Cora laughed. "I am magic. I'm the air, the sun, the grass, the water. I am everything. I can do what I want as I am the primal force of magic. I'm the reason you have power." Then a serious tone descended upon her. "You are a counter balance in this land. Your magic is needed for there to be harmony." Cora made a motion with her hand and created a cloak for him. "Nature is about balance and I am nature. I am…"

"Yeah, yeah… you're magic," Rumple snapped. "I got it." He snatched the cloak from her hands. "Am I still the Dark One?" Rumple asked slipping the cloak on after he changed his cloths. He didn't want to see Belle in the croc skin jacket. He conjured the copper brocade vest, the gold silk shirt, and the brown leather pants with boots that would have taken far too long to get into without the aid of magic.

"Yes, but you're not evil." Cora chuckled. "You'll make deals but without the harsh payments you demand." Again the tone of seriousness, "You'll be as you were, but without the all-consuming grief, the drive to have the dark curse to be enacted. You'll be content now."

"I feel it." Rumple answered. "The contentment," He clarified before turning in the direction of his home where Belle waited for him. Pulling the hood up, he walked from the tree line and set upon the path that would lead him to the front gate of his castle. He stopped, "Why am I walking?" shaking his head, Rumple called on his magic and vanished.

In the main hall Snow was still curled with Belle while the young woman till cried, slower now, but her tars were still falling. Gently her hand moved up and down Belle's back in soothing circles. For however long it took Belle, Snow would sit with her, offer her comfort, and just be here for her. It's the least she could do since there hadn't been time before to console her. Things had been happening too fast. Snow let her gaze flit about the room in time to see a whirl of crimson smoke appear. The form that was at the center made her blood run cold. It was Rumplestiltskin.

Rumple flipped back the hood of his cloak breathing in the air in his castle. Time and looters had taken their toll on his beloved home. As he looked around, where his spinning wheel was, lay Snow White, and the shuddering form of Belle. Snow was looking at him practically horrified, but he didn't care. Belle was in pain and he could take that from her. Closing the distance between them, he crouched down, but Snow recoiled. "Yes, yes, I know, I'm alive." His voice was irritated. "Let me see her." Rumple pulled back his annoyance, trying to understand Snow's reaction. The last time she had seen him, he stabbed his father, giving his own life in the process. He reached out, setting his on Belle's back, "Belle…"

Belle heard a voice she knew, but it couldn't be real. Turning, she saw his face; she was looking into his eyes. "Rumple? Are you… real?" she asked trying to pull herself up, pull herself away from Snow. Tentatively, Belle reached out, the tips of her fingers touching his cheek. Warm flesh. "You're alive?' She asked again. "How? Tell me how…" She moved to her knees before him putting herself so close so they could breathe the same air. Belle breathed in shakily tasting him on the air. "Rumple?"

"It's me." Rumple said reaching out to cup her face. "Oh, sweetheart, it's me. I didn't want to leave you, but I had to stop him, to save you." His voice broke as emotion choked him. "My father vowed to kill you to punish me, but I couldn't let him." Slowly he pulled her close. "Because I gave my life for those I loved, I... uh… was given a second chance." Tears were brimming in Belle's eyes, just as he knew they had to be in his. "You're my happy ending. You saved me." Rather than tempt her ire, should she be harboring anger towards him under the sorrow, he touched their foreheads together. "You're my hero." In the next instant her arms were around him, holding him tight, while a fresh wave of her tears fell.

As her sorrow washed away in the fresh tears spilling from her eyes, Belle pounded her fist into Rumple's back with a warning, "Don't you ever do that to me again." His response was to hold her tighter. "Don't…" She repeated through the emotions choking her. Belle had thought that being locked up in a tower, away from him had been the worst fate she had endured, but watching him, frozen, as he took his life and that of his father had been the most terrible thing she had witnessed. "I can't live in a world where you don't exist."

"And you will never have to think me dead again," Rumple promised holding Belle close even as he heard other voices fill the main hall. It was Belle, not he who pulled back. This time, instead of pain, he saw love in her eyes. Knowing that he would be bombarded with questions, Rumple stood pulling Belle with him, and to his side. It was then, and only then, that faced the other's that had assembled; including his son. Bae said nothing, he just came over, and like he had done on the dock in Storybrooke, his son hugged him while Belle was at his side. "I love you Bae." Rumple whispered.

"Don't ever do that again, papa." Bae warned even though he had a feeling that Belle had said the same thing. "I don't ever want to see you die again. Two times is my limit." They had just started to heal the wounds between them, and then his father paid the ultimate price with his life.

Rumple kissed Bae's brow. "Don't worry, son, I'll be here for many years to come." Rumple promised slipping his free arm across Bae's shoulders. Even though people he would rather not socialize with were staring at him, Rumplestiltskin could still smile. He had his son, the pride and joy of his life, and he had the woman who kept his heart safe with him. For now he just wished for a moments reprieve to revel in the feel of Belle at his side, and the warmth of his son rather than answer all the burning questions of those before him. Rumple only wanted his family.

**THE END**


End file.
